General Rules
Welcome to the Rules and Regulations of The Felines of Defiance. If you are apart of this group, you must follow all of these rules to their points and if you disobey, you suffer with consequences. ~General Rules~ # Absolutely NO double-grouping or such. If you are caught in another group, you will be banished from our Clan and you will not be able to rejoin. Side-groups are accepted, but you must pay further attention to the main clan and if you are called to us when active with your side-group, you must come to us first. # As told in the previous rule, the clan comes first. If you are in a sidegroup, trading, at a party, den decorating, etc, and the Clan calls to roleplay, you must come to our clan. If not, punishments may occur. # You are required to be on at least once a week. Unless something is stopping you, this rule is expected. If you cannot, tell a high-rank through Jamagrams, Private Messages, commenting on our page, or other forms of contact. If you go inactive for a few months or more, especially without speaking to a high rank about it frequently or a long-term notice, we will remove your from our member count and you must re-join. # If you have been placed on the banish list, there is little to no way to redeem yourself. If you have been listed upon it, it means you have broken a rule or done something against our Clan. Unless your incident was minor and forgivable (Ex: Going inactive without telling, leaving three times, etc), you will be permanently banished and you cannot rejoin our clan. # Regarding pets, we'd rather you put them away and do not use them during roleplay. They are unnecessary, and cause lag and distraction. Unless you give a valid reason, and a high-rank accepts it, you are not allowed to use pets. # Powerplaying is forbidden. It is unfair to use single-hit kills, it's unfair and terrible for roleplaying. You are not Saitama (One Punch Man reference, look it up if you want), and you cannot kill in one hit. Example of ":: She unsheathed her sharp claws, slashing the enemy and taking its life::" in a final kill. You should do a decent show of murder, not for entertainment or enjoyment of gore, but for proper roleplay. # Relating to drama, it is understood that this leads to better roleplays. But what we ask is do not overdo it. We also request you do not create drama outside of roleplay (discord, comments on wikia, on aj out of rp, etc). We wish to have a calm and accepting group, so please, if you start up drama, end it. If drama goes too far, FaunaWings (Leader) has the authority to end it. If Fauna speaks, do not push it further. # In relation to the previous rule of drama, please do not start "flame-wars" or general arguments if it can be avoided. If one arises, please, the people who started it; take it to a private chat. Fights out of rp usually lead to people leaving, not wanting to suffer with being the outcast of a riot. Use discord or other private chats. # You are required to keep your nametag to the set color we ask when you join. If you are seen with it different, you will be asked to change it. We do this to avoid double-grouping. If you join a sidegroup that requires a set nametag, tell a higher authority so we know you aren't disobeying our law. # Regarding the ideas of sexual roleplaying, this is not accepted in any form. If you are caught doing a sexual roleplay, you will be banished. (Roleplaying as if you were having sex/touching inappropriately/making out). This is not allowed. If you wish to have kits, simply leave a note of "We're expecting kits" or something along the lines. Do not explain how via roleplay, thank you. We're The Felines of Defiance, not MatingClan. # For OCs, you are allowed 2 ocs. You must be able to handle roleplaying as each every once in awhile, you cannot only use one of your 2. You may be allowed more if you can handle this, and a high-rank (Leader, Deputy, Med) must approve. There will be no more than 5 ocs allowed, as even 5 is difficult to handle. If you make more than 2 ocs and you ignore one more than the other, you will be forced to remove an oc or two. We can't have characters that aren't being used clogging up our list, not intending to be rude here. # This is not a warriors clan. # You must do a 3rd person roleplay. If you need help adjusting from 1st or 2nd to 3rd, your Clanmates can help you. Follow these rules, and you shall be accepted.